That Damn Huckleberry
by dreamonloves
Summary: Second-Person One-Shot of Lucaya until the almost-kiss in Texas


You see him on the subway. You think he's cute, but your best friend is infatuated with him. So you decide from that moment to make sure they get together. You go up to him and confuse him because what else are you to do? After you leave him baffled, you go to your best friend and tell her that he's available. Then you make her fall into his lap like those romantic movie, and _fwoosh._ There's a spark between the two of them.

You and your best friend are pleasantly surprised that he's in your history class. You insinuate your best friend's feelings because you want him to notice her. Who cares if you like him? Your best friend does, and her happiness is all that matters.

You tease him, but you're not sure why exactly. You tell yourself it's to ensure that he will never fall for you, but he seems to enjoy your little game. Shouldn't that make you stop? But you continue, saying that you want to break him, when in reality, you like this side of him, the side that seems relaxed and real. And secretly, you like this side of him because not even she can make him act this way.

He dances with your best friend, and you dance with your other best friend. You notice his cowboy hat, and you grin, delighted that he went out of his way to get your attention. You stop next to him and say, "You actually put thought into our little game, don't ya?" He says he does and takes a rose out of his hat and puts it in between your teeth. You shudder, not from annoyance like everyone thinks you do, but because your heart is beating erratically. That damn Huckleberry.

You're irritated because you and Ranger Rick are losing the competition. You talk fast without really listening to anyone, and he asks you, "Have you ever even heard me talk?" By this point, you couldn't care less of what you do, so you lean in close to him and say, "Ha hurrrr!" And you ignore the way he looks absolutely delighted about the proximity.

He's livid, and you are too, but he's seems about ready to beat Billy up. You tell him not to, but he doesn't listen, so you jump on his back, trying to help him calm down. Slowly, he does, and he's Lucas the Good again.

He appoints you his secretary, and you tell him you're not anybody's secretary. What you really mean is you don't want to be anything to him because that's all you want. You can't want that because your best friend does. Still, when Brandon tells you being Hopalong's secretary means he thinks highly of you, you almost smile.

He almost asks your best friend out, and that almost is killing you. Why can't they just get together already? They're perfect for each other. You decide to take the situation into your own hands. You push him to ask her out by asking him out. It's complicated, but it works. You ignore the pain that came with the slight hope you had that he'd say yes to you, not her.

You see your best friend's hot uncle get rejected, so you go comfort him. As you talk to him, you notice your best friend lean in to kiss her crush. You look away. You tell yourself it's because it is a private moment, but you know you're just running from the jealousy.

You learn he's not perfect, and your best friend is furious at him for not telling her. But you can't blame him. Being seen as perfect with that rough a past was an opportunity, and if you were in his shoes, you would have done the same. So you don't bother him about it, just talk to him as if nothing changed. And he seems to appreciate it.

He called you a short stack of pancakes, and you're hurt by it. You never chose to be this small, and being reminded by him makes the pain ten times worse. Of course, you're angrier at your best friend, but she and he are two different people with different places in your heart. When your best friend's less hot uncle finally finds a way to resolve this conflict, he asks Ranger Rick why he lets you tease him. He looks at a loss for words, and you wonder why he can't just tell everyone that he's Lucas the Good, that's why.

You can't believe he chose Mayaville over Rileytown, but he did. You don't understand what he is trying to prove, but you don't argue. In fact, when the moment is right, you pull him in and flirt with him. You think of your best friend, but right now, you're feeling too rebellious to really care. He must be thinking the same thing because he's flirting back.

Your best friend's less hot uncle wins the campaign for senator, and you're so happy that you call Lucas by his real name, which he obviously notices. You tell him that of course you know his name, and you almost tell him how you feel, so you say that you like everyone very much.

When your school votes you and him favorite couple, you question how. You did everything in your power to push him and your best friend together, and this happened. He looks shocked by that, but you aren't offended because you are too.

He's dancing with you, and you ask him why. Shouldn't he be with your best friend? He claims that he isn't dancing with you, but he stutters. You like that you have that effect on him.

The art program is ending, and you're freaking out. He's getting frustrated by the fact that you're suffering, and he claims he just wants you to be happy. You stare into his eyes, and he stares back, and you both notice the walls, the lines, blur until you both don't know what your relationship is.

His best friend claims that he called you Blonde Beauty, and it takes you a moment before you register it. He looks nervous, like he didn't want you to hear that, but he shouldn't care. He didn't mean it like that, right?

Farkle throws a paper at you, and you turn around with an ominous smile. You actually don't care that he hit you, but you're feeling devious, so you get up to attack him, but of course, Ranger Rick stops you. Except he stops you by holding you around the waist. You can't breathe. When he sets you back down, you turn around, looking at him with a befuddled expression. He simply smiles, and you turn around.

You like him so much that it physically hurts to see how much he still likes your best friend. You decide this has gone too far and that you should just move on. Except your best friend tells him how you feel, and he won't let it go. You keep trying to deny it, wishing for things to be simple again. You annoy him, annoy him, so that he'll be disgusted by your presence. You go for the final "ha hurr," and he grabs your face, caressing your cheeks. He stares into your eyes, your soul. He looks at your lips, and you can't breathe. Just when he seems like he's finally going to kiss you, he pulls away. Your heart shatters, but you don't show it. That damn Huckleberry.


End file.
